1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both a method and an apparatus for baking food in a closed cooking space in which heated air is circulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known forced air convection type baking ovens and methods are generally characterized by efficient heat transfer between the oven and the food baked, and thus shorter cooking times. If the temperature of the heated air in the oven is maintained within definite limits, generally below 160.degree.C and preferably at about 145.degree.C soiling of the baking oven during cooking can be almost completely eliminated. Under such cooking conditions, however, browning and even crust formation of the food baked cannot be achieved because the baking temperature is too low. Oven air temperatures which are sufficient to achieve such browning and crust formation generally range about 200.degree.C and cause considerable undesirable soiling of the oven walls.